J'aime pas le rose
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: OS. Bulma est allé faire des courses en ville avec Chichi et a ramené une chemise à Végéta. La couleur ne lui plaît pas. Peut-être pourra t'elle le faire changer d'avis.


Bonjour Bonjour !

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 27ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "rose". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création d'Akira Toriyama.

Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

_FEMME !

_Oui ? En fin je veux dire … NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Tu connais mon prénom nom d'une boule de cristal !

Le sayen leva un sourcil.

_Tu viens bien d'arriver pourtant, donc tu te reconnais. Tu es bien une femme de plus.

_Végéta je ne me lancerais pas dans une énième conversation avec toi !

_Tu aurais trop peur de perdre !

_Moi ?

Bulma commençait à voir rouge. Comme à leur habitude, elle et son mari se disputait à propos de brouille. Si le Sayen s'en amusait beaucoup et même si elle savait qu'elles étaient sans gravité, elle rêvait pourtant d'une journée sans dispute.

_Oui. Bon. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Le Sayen pointa devant elle une masse de tissu rose pâle. Bulma l'attrapa et tout en le dépliant dit :

_Alors ça, amour de ma vie, c'est une chemise. Et vu comment tu l'as traité elle est toute froissé. Il va falloir que je mette un robot la dessus.

_Je sais ce qu'est une chemise. C'est quoi cette couleur ?

_Du rose, très cher.

_Du rose ?

_Oui. Il y'en a des bleues, des vertes, des jaunes, des noires et j'en passe. Et donc du rose. Elle ne te plait pas ? Je suis allée t'en chercher tout un lot en ville hier avec Chichi. On a eu du mal à en trouver pour Sangoku il est tellement grand et tellement musclé, c'est pas facile de l'habiller. Quand je pense que Chichi n'a pas de robot pour l'aider à la maison. Et en plus avec les deux enfants qui se salissent tout le temps….

_Tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'on va avoir une discussion sur le ménage là ? Et je sais ce qu'est le rose merci bien !

_Rustre !

Végéta s'assit sur la table et rattrapa la chemise. La déplia entre ses mains et l'observa minutieusement. Sa femme le regardait une main posée sur la hanche. En ce moment ses cheveux étaient très longs et raides.

Elle savait que parler de la taille et de la musculature de son rival allait l'énerver passablement. Elle s'en délectait. El

_Cette couleur est affreuse ! Tu ne penses quand même pas me faire porter ça ?

_Elle est très jolie cette chemise chéri. Et même les hommes portent du rose de nos jours. Essaie là avant de râler !

Le Sayen leva un sourcil.

_Je ne pense pas non. C'est une couleur atroce ! D'où est ce que vous, les humains, êtes aller chercher une horreur pareille.

_Ce n'est pas atroce. Et je te signale qu'on retrouve cette couleur dans la nature. Notamment chez les fleurs.

_J'aime pas ne rose.

_Bon et bien si tu ne la veux pas.

_Non, et arrête de me traiter comme un enfant. Je ne suis pas Goku, je peux me trouver des vêtements seul.

Il descendit de sa table et alla se servir dans le frigo.

_On vient de manger Végéta.

_Cette couleur horrible m'a ouvert l'appétit.

_Tu sais. J'ai des vêtements roses. Et jusqu'à présent tu ne m'as fait aucune réflexion que je sache !

_Oui et bien j'aurais dut.

_Attends moi là !

_Sous quel prétexte ?

_Je vais te montrer que c'est une couleur tr ès belle.

_Je m'attends au pire.

Bulma fit mine de ne pas relever. Elle avait une idée en tête. Elle savait comment gagner leur discussion. Il est vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas ses disputes perpétuelles. Ils passaient parfois toute leur journée à se chamailler, se lancer des piques, se chercher. Elle le giflait parfois, ou tapait rageusement du point sur sa poitrine. Lui, rigolait simplement devant la faiblesse de sa femme. Pourtant, se disait elle, ils ne s'en aimaient que plus. A chaque fois qu'il partait s'entraîner pendant des jours dans ma montagne où partait combattre un ennemi avec Sangoku, c'étaient ces disputes qui lui manquaient. Le voir sourire en coin quand elle essayait de la gifler et de lui faire mal. Le voir s'énerver quand elle parlait avec éloge de Sangoku et des ses fils. Sentir sa force contre ses bras quand il la plaquait contre le mur pour tenter de lui faire peur.

Elle monta dans sa chambre. Alla dans son armoire et en voyant la robe sur le cintre pensa :

« Tu vas aimer le rose mon petit singe »

Végéta l'attendait dans la cuisine appuyé contre le frigidaire. Il regardait dans le jardin où son fils jouait avec son grand père.

_Chéri j'ai acheté cette robe avec Chichi hier. Elle m'a bien dit qu'elle m'allait très bien, mais si tu me dit que tu n'aimes pas le rose je devrais peut être la rapporter.

Végéta regarda sa femme et sa mâchoire faillit tomber par terre. Elle porter une robe bustier très moulante qui suivait le creux de sa taille et les formes des ses hanches. Elle lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Son décolleté n'était pas vertigineux mais il en montrait pour suggérer. Sa femme avait relevé ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et mis des talons hauts, roses eux aussi. Elle était magnifique.

Il s'avança vers elle. La pris par la taille et l'embrassa.

Elle rigola.

_AH. Elle te plait alors ?

_Tait toi.

Il chercha à l'embrasser encore et la plaqua contre la porte.

_Non mais si elle te plait vraiment pas je peux la rendre.

_MMff

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

_Ah donc il semblerait que tu aimes le rose.

-MMff

_Dis que tu aimes le rose Végéta où je vais la rendre…immédiatement.

Il attrapa son visage dans sa main.

_J'aime le rose…sur toi.

Et elle l'embrassa.

Après tout.

Elle avait gagné.

Encore.

FIN


End file.
